Unfair
by Mr. Flying Mint Bunny
Summary: Life was unfair. Lelouch had known that since forever. Another version of R2 Ep. 25. Suzalulu. Implied character death. One-shot.


**_Hey _**_**guys! Toc here. It's about 11:51 PM right now and I'm very tired, but I thought I should post this. Hey. When you have a fanfic idea, you post it no matter what situation you're in. Yeah. So Mim didn't really edit this so the formatting might be a little strange, so I apologize in advance for sucky formatting.**_

_**Enjoy and don't forget to**__**comment!**_

* * *

Life was unfair. Lelouch knew that already. It had the ability to shatter everything that meant something to you in an instant. He, once a prince, once had a family, once a beloved big brother to a sister who could see and laugh and play just as well as any other kid. But once again, life is unfair.

Now, as he stood over the rubble of the broken city as Zero, he wondered again why it had to turn out like this. The Britannians, the elevens. What made them so different? All that distinguished them was money, power, and birth. Yes, life was unfair. That is why, Lelouch decided, he was going to change the world.

* * *

"Tell me, Lelouch, tell me again why you single-handedly murdered all those innocent people."

Suzaku and Lelouch were in the throne room, which seemed eerily abandoned and grim since everyone left.

"Even Euphie...your own sister. Why, Lelouch? Why?"

The ever so strong Suzaku Kururugi, former Knight of Seven and now Knight of Zero, now seems broken and desperate for an answer. Lelouch, still resting on the throne, his eyes shutting the world out, didn't budge.

"WHY LELOUCH? ANSWER ME!" Suzaku was crying. Crying for the unfairness bestowed upon the world, upon the people, and mostly upon his best childhood friend, Lelouch.

For what seemed like eternity, Lelouch sat motionless. Suddenly, as if in a trance, he spoke.

"Suzaku...Do you remember when we were young, we used to sit and watch the clouds together under the cherry tree at our "future home?"

Suzaku was baffle. "Wha-?"

"You told me that when we grow up, you'll build a house by that tree, marry me, adopt Nunnally, and the three of us would live happily ever after there," Lelouch continued.

"We were kids. I didn't know any better," Suzaku replied stiffly.

"No, you knew... we knew more than we do now," Lelouch stated with a soft, bittersweet laugh. "We knew the value of hope."

"Suzaku," Lelouch said as he rose from the throne. "I told you once already. I'm going to destroy the world."

Eyes widening with horror, Suzaku was about to terminate his psychopath friend right then and there if it weren't for Lelouch, who whispered softly into his ear.

"And create it anew."

* * *

"Suzaku," Lelouch started half-heartily. "Promise me something."

Caught off guard, Suzaku turned to face Lelouch, who paused from his novel and was now playing with strands of his own hair.

"Promise me that as the Knight of Zero, you'll obey and support whatever I decide."

"As long as it's for the good of the people," Suzaku answered.

"Don't worry. It will be."

Suzaku furrowed his brows in confusion.

"What will be?," he began, but Lelouch was already retiring to his chambers for some much-needed sleep and did not hear him. Not finding out what he agreed upon was Suzaku's first mistake. Forgetting to ask Lelouch again was his second. So in the day prior to the parade, Suzaku knew that he was going to lose something he didn't know he had.

"I won't do it."

Lelouch smiled. He knew he had that coming. "But Suzaku," he said, with his ever so calm voice. "You promised to obey me, remember?"

Suzaku glared, furious at being tricked. "I promised everything good for the people. Not _this._"

"And what else is good for the people besides the death of their most hated demon emperor?"

This time, Suzaku was speechless. "That's not true! If they knew the real yo-"

"This is the real me, as far as you're concerned, Suzaku." Suzaku didn't know how Lelouch could remain so emotionless and cold-hearted when planning his own death.

"Then get someone else to do your dirty work. Not me. NOT ME! I WILL NOT KILL MY BEST FRIEND JUST BECAUSE HE ORDERED ME TO DO IT!" Suzaku panted, out of breath from yelling.

"Suzaku..." Lelouch smiled. "I don't want to die in anyone else's hands."

"Why?," Suzaku spat. "So I'll be forever regretful in the sin of murdering you?"

"No." Lelouch was slowly leaning in. "I want to die in the arms of someone I love."

Their lips met. His first and last kiss shared with Lelouch, the demon emperor.


End file.
